Brothers
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Brothers will be there for each other, through thick and thin. No matter what happens.


So, here's one of the stories I have been working on. It started out as completely different, but somehow, got turned in the direction where it ended up at. I'm not sure how it happened... Maybe because I started it months ago, forgot about it, and then found it again and didn't feel like re-writing it? Lol.

Anyways, it's a song fic. I figured I'd try another one, to see if it would turn out better than my other one...

... So far, I have yet to write one that I like the way it turned out... *rubs back of neck*

Oh well! Guess it's something I can work on! Yay for projects! :D

Anyways, I'm rambling now. On with the story!

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. The song, "Brothers" belongs to Ola Svensson.

P.S. Takes place sometime during "Back to the Sewer".

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo stumbled into the lair, his green skin wet with rain water, his dark brown eyes downcast. His sniffed quietly, his nose running from being out in the cold and rain. His limbs felt like jelly from all the running he had done that evening.

He shivered slightly, the cold getting to him at last. He hadn't expected that storm, especially not in the middle of November, when it should be snowing, not raining, if anything. he slowly made his way over the couch and sat down gently, exhausted. All he wanted was to go to bed and sleep under his warm blanket…

But that would have to wait. He still had evening meditation, chores, and a few extra workouts to do in the dojo. But even trying to keep his teeth from chattering at the moment was taking all the will he had in his body.

Suddenly feeling a slight weight to his shoulders, Leo looked up, only to see Don smile comfortingly at him, depositing a thick blanket around his older brothers. Leo smiled a small smile of thanks back, then turned his attention back to the ground.

**Like a shelter in the storm, I´ll keep you warm**

A hand holding a mug suddenly appeared in Leo's vision. He followed it up the owners arm. Mikey was standing there, that goofy grin on his face. Nodding his thanks, Leo took the mug and held it in his hands to warm them up, but not drinking it.

**Know that you always can count on me**

He stared straight ahead, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. So Leo was a little surprised when a green arm snaked its way around his shoulders and pulled him close to another being. Jumping a bit and spilling a small amount of the dark brown liquid in the mug, Leo looked up and met the eyes of Raph, who gently smiled at him.

**When everything fails, I´ll be the wind in your sails**

"Come on, bro," he said. "Let's get you warmed up and into bed."

Leo weakly shook his head and tried only once to get away, but gave up when he felt his brother's gentle, yet firm hold him.

" 'tuff to do…" he slurred out, the cold effecting him more.

"We did your chores, Leo," Raph replied, rubbing his brother's arms with the the blanket to get the blood moving more and to get him warmer. "Now drink the hot cocoa. It'll make you warmer."

**Know that you always can count on me**

Feeling warmer now that his circulation was restored some, Leo's eyes began to drift shut, but he caught himself before his head dropped. Raph chuckled slightly.

"It's okay to go to sleep, Leo," he said quietly. "We're not going anywhere."

"How d'I kn'w that?" Leo asked sleepily, blinking his eyes.

**With you I am strong**

Raph looked down at the tired turtle in his arms. "Just trust me, bro," he whispered. He looked up at his younger brothers who were standing off to the side, watching the scene before them worriedly.

**I feel ten feet tall**

"But Master Splinter…" Leo stifled a yawn. " Trusted him, and he…"

**If things go wrong you´re there to break my fall**

Raph's grip on Leo tightened, and he looked down. Leo had been going nonstop since then. He had helped his brothers so much, it was like it had never happened; he made them feel alive again.

**It´s not our colors**

**It´s not our race**

Leo's eyes drifted shut again, but only for a few seconds.

**That makes us brothers**

"Come on, Leo," Raph encouraged. "Let's get you to bed."

"No…" Leo mumbled. "Have to do Splinter's chores…"

**No matter what we might face**

"Leo, we already told you," Don said, coming into the eldest turtle's view. "We already did them."

**It´s not our last name, not the blood in our veins**

**That makes us brothers**

**The love we share makes us the same.**

"Did you clean the dojo?" Leo asked, even as Raph and Mikey put his arms around their shoulders and helped him up. They steered him towards the steps, Don trailing behind them.

"Yes, Leo, we cleaned the dojo," he replied gently.

There was a slight pause. "What about scraping off the extra candle wax out of the corner?"

"Yeah, we did that too."

**Like the ground you walk on so solid and strong**

Leo grunted as his brother's supported most of his weight as they began to climb the steps. Ever since Master Splinter had been lost in Cyber-space, Leo had barely slept. He was just as bad as Don.

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yes, Leo."

**Know that you always can count on me**

"What about-"

"We took care of it, Leo," Mikey interrupted him. "We did everything."

**Anything that you need, even the air that I breathe**

**Know that you always can count on me**

Leo let out a sigh as they reached the top of the steps. He yanked his arms away from his brother's shoulders and took a shaky step forward, only to practically fall.

Raph caught him before he hit the ground.

**With you I am strong**

**I feel ten feet tall**

**If things go wrong you´re there to break my fall**

Leo smiled a small, grateful smile at him, which Raph returned. He helped his older stand up again, and then guided him to his room.

"Thanks, Raph," Leo whispered, as all four of them entered his room.

Raph smiled again. "No prob, bro."

He helped the leader into his bed, and Leo gratefully sank into it. Raph leaned forward and made to take off his brother's soaking wet blue face mask. He stepped back to hang it on the nearby chair as Mikey moved forward to tuck the covers around Leo.

**It´s not our colors**

**It´s not our race**

As Raph moved began to follow his other brother's out of the room, Leo's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. Raph jerked around to see him looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't leave…" Leo breathed.

"Leo, it'll be okay," Don said, coming around to look at his eldest brother from behind Raph.

"No."

**That makes us brothers**

**No matter what we might face**

"What's wrong, bro?" Mikey asked gently.

Leo closed his eyes tightly as he whispered, "Nightmares…"

**It´s not our last name, not the blood in our veins**

**That makes us brothers**

**The love we share makes us the same.**

Raph gestured for Don and Mikey to go and get their blankets and pillows. When they left, Raph came closer to Leo's head and rubbed it affectionately.

"We'll stay for as long as you need, Leo," he whispered.

Eyes still closed, Leo nodded.

There was silence for a while, and then Mikey and Don came back with arms full of blankets and pillows. The three of them set them up on the floor.

"Promise you won't leave?" Leo mumbled.

"Promise," the three younger turtles chorused.

It wasn't long after that that Leo was asleep, his brother's surrounding him.

When Raph awoke in the morning and looked at Leo's bed, the older was gone. Careful not awaken the other two, he snuck out and to the kitchen, where he knew he find the other turtle.

**I want you to know, in my eyes you´re heroes**

Sure enough, Leo was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in his hands. He looked up when Raph entered.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "You guys… really helped me last night…"

**And I can´t imagine a life without**

Raph gave a quick nod and sat down opposite Leo. The elder turtle looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you guys…"

**And if tomorrow never comes, I´ll thank you for today**

"Sit on your tail and do nothing'," Raph chuckled, then sobered when he saw his brother's face. He was serious.

"Really, Raph… Thanks…"

**It´s not our colors**

**It´s not our race**

**That makes us brothers**

**No matter what we might face**

Raph stared at his brother for a long time.

"It's what brothers are for," he said.

**It´s not our last name, not the blood in our veins**

Don and Mikey walked into the kitchen at that time. They smiled at their eldest brother.

"Sleep okay, Leo?" Mikey asked, yawning a little.

Leo nodded. "Thanks to you guys."

**That makes us brothers**

**The love we share makes us the same.**

Don sat down next to Leo. "If the roles were reversed, you would have been doing the same thing."

"Still…"

**It´s not our colors**

"Oh, get off it, Leo," Raph snorted. "That's what brothers do."

"Yeah, we look out for each other," Mikey agreed, setting down a bowl of cereal on the table before digging into it.

**It´s not our race**

"It doesn't matter which one of us it is, we'll always look out for each other," Don said, grimacing as bits of cereal flew across the table.

"And nothing," Raph began, "is gonna change that fact."

**That makes us brothers**

**No matter what we might face**

The room was quite as Raph spoke. Even Mikey had stopped eating and was watching Raphael.

"Not the Foot, or any Purple Dragons. Not the Shredder, or anything else. Even with Master Splinter gone…"

**It´s not our last name, not the blood in our veins**

"We will always be brothers."

**That makes us brothers**

**The love we share makes us the same**

Leo allowed himself a small smile. "I love you, guys," he said, even as tears sprang into his eyes.

"We love you, too, Leo," they chorused, and they all came together for a group hug, tears running down their faces.

Raph was right. No matter what happened, they would always have each other. They would always be brothers, and nothing would ever change that fact.

Nothing.

**The love we share makes us the same**

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I didn't really want that last bit, the stuff that happened in the morning, to be in there, but I didn't know how to end it. :P

It still annoys me now... *resists urge to re-write entire story*

Anyways, tell me what you think! (And whether I should attempt another songfic or stick with what I know... *grumbles*)


End file.
